


underneath the sparkle of the exploding sky

by Solraaac



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solraaac/pseuds/Solraaac
Summary: The night was beautiful as the stars twinkled in the sky. Jon himself couldn't help himself glance from time to time, his window open to let the cold breeze in. He didn't feel cold as he wore a hoodie and he sank into its warmth. He locked his phone, closed his eyes, and began to curl himself.He began to remember.The ninth of April.The fireworks that exploded in the sky. The smiles of the people that were in the park. The smell of the popcorn, cotton candy, and other street food. But the most important was the grin that he had when his friend took his hand and led him to the playground.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 26





	underneath the sparkle of the exploding sky

Jon wanted to cry. 

He really did but his body kept on rejecting every moment that he wanted tears to fall down from his eyes. He didn't know why he felt like this as he was just busy sitting on top of his bed and phone in his hand. 

The night was beautiful as the stars twinkled in the sky. Jon himself couldn't help himself glance from time to time, his window open to let the cold breeze in. He didn't feel cold as he wore a hoodie and he sank into its warmth. He locked his phone, closed his eyes, and began to curl himself. 

He began to remember. 

The ninth of April. 

The fireworks that exploded in the sky. The smiles of the people that were in the park. The smell of the popcorn, cotton candy, and other street food. But the most important was the grin that he had when his friend took his hand and led him to the playground. Where they sat on the swings and talked like normal people. 

As the memories flash, he felt himself sinking to the loneliness. His body, that didn't let him release his emotions, gave in to the feeling. Teardrops fell like rivers and it didn't stop. 

As long as the memories flash, he knew that he'll keep on crying.

The cold wind that he didn't feel before as he wore a hoodie now broke through the fabric. He felt them slice through his skin and it brought him pain. The same pain that he felt as he saw his friend die in his arms. 

The blood that stained his hands as he held him close. His pleads for anyone to come and help them. 

But no one ever came.

Now he was alone.

Laying down on his bed in the middle of the night. 

Wearing his friend, no, lover's favorite hoodie.

The hoodie that he gave to him that night as he confessed his love towards him and he proved that as he held him close and kissed him. 

Underneath the sparkle of the exploding sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> When I actually wrote this I was really in a sad mood and I guess all my emotion went here. 
> 
> Until next time! :)


End file.
